What To Expect
by Jan2StaMuse
Summary: Daphne comes to Roz for advice she is very well-versed in: motherhood.


A/N: I've noticed there are very few Roz and Daphne friendship-centered stories on here. So here's one. Review :)

"Roz?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

"I know. Frasier told me."

Daphne made an exasperated noise. "Of course he did. Is there anything that man doesn't blurt out?"

"Is that rhetorical or are you asking me because either way-"

"Rhetorical."

"Oh."

Daphne paced the length of the living room of the Montana with cell phone in hand, struggling to find the right words for this conversation. But she's a good friend. She'll understand. "Okay, so I'm pregnant."

"You said that already," Roz teased. The other side of the line went silent. Something must really be bothering her. "Daphne, are you all right?"

She hesitated to answer. "Yes. No. I don't know."

Yep, something was wrong.

"Do you want me to come over?"

Daphne let out a much needed sigh of relief. "Yes please. I hate to burden you with something so silly but I really needed someone to talk to. You see-"

"Don't say another word. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Fine."

_Stay calm Daphne. She'll be here in 20 minutes. I know you're scared but if anyone can help it's her. Remember she's been through this once already. I know every woman's body is different but pregnancy is pregnancy and...I need a cup of tea._

Daphne ran into the kitchen, grabbing the tea kettle and pouring herself a warm cup of tea to hopefully steady her nerves. She sat up on the counter tea cup in one hand, the other hand resting on her belly. She was only eight weeks along but pretty soon that baby bump would be showing more.

};- };- };-

The doorbell rang insistently as Daphne returned from the daydream she had immersed herself in for the last 20 minutes.

Roz is here.

Daphne put her cup down and ran to the door. "Roz!" She grabbed her friend and pulled her into a warm embrace. "I'm so glad you're here. Come in."

"I'm happy to see you too, Daphne. But what's going on?"

The two women sat on the fainting couch facing each other. Daphne took a deep breath and hoped Roz wouldn't laugh at what she had to say. "I'm pregnant-"

_Again with that? How many times is she going to say it until it sinks in? _

"This is the third-"

"I know but there's more." Why was she having such a hard time asking Roz a simple question. Well, more like advice.

"Would you just-"

Daphne held her hand up to keep Roz from saying another word. "I'm pregnant...And I'm...Scared." There. Was that so hard?

"Scared? Of what?"

"Everything," Daphne shrugged. "The symptoms, birth, motherhood."

Roz looked into Daphne's eyes and saw the exact same thing she felt nearly six years ago when she learned of her own pregnancy. She remembered the fear, the uncertainty, the joy of finding out a baby was growing inside her. And the immense happiness she felt when the nurse handed her the tiny little baby girl she named Alice May Doyle. The love of her life. The little baby who was now almost 6 years old and who meant more to her than all the riches in the world. Her daughter.

Yes, she knew what Daphne was going through but the big difference here was that Daphne had Niles, the man who loved her more than life itself. But there was only so much he, or any man, could do or say to a pregnant woman. They helped make the baby but only a woman knew what it felt like to carry it for nine months.

Roz took Daphne's and nodded sympathetically. "I know you're scared but before you know it, you're going to have this little bundle of joy in your arms."

"That's true but I'm only eight weeks along and it seems like I have to wait an eternity before I get to see my child. I don't even feel any of the usual symptoms an expectant mother should feel."

Roz let go of her hands and let out her signature throaty laughter. "Just give it a few more weeks. They'll wreak havoc on you and Niles."

Daphne's eyes widened in alarm. She knew pregnancy was no bed of roses but did Roz have to put it so bluntly? "Well, I'm glad this amuses you but this is my first child and I don't know when or how you're supposed to feel this or that. I've read book, I've seen my own family members- and you- pregnant so I'm not exactly ignorant on the subject and-"

"All right, all right. I'm sorry." Daphne and Roz had known each other for a long time but this was the first time she had ever seen her friend this nervous. "Let me tell you this: once the mood swings, cravings, morning sickness and everything that comes along with expecting passes, you'll feel somewhat better. Yes, you'll gain weight and feel insecure, perhaps even angry at Niles for doing this to you, but in the end it's more than worth it." She paused for a reaction. "You have Niles, me, Frasier and Martin. Hell, even Eddie. We're all here for you, in any way you need us."

Daphne stayed quiet, reflecting on her friend's honest but encouraging words. She was right though. They would all be there for her because they were a family. Nothing was going to change that.

"Roz?" she finally said.

"Yeah?"

"What does it feel like?"

"Birth?"

"Well, yes."

"It's the most painful experience you'll ever go through." And there it was. One more thing to be afraid of.

"Lovely'" Daphne said sarcastically.

"But like I told you, the moment you hold that baby in your arms, you'll feel like the luckiest person in the world. Nothing will matter anymore except for that baby. Of course, you won't sleep for months after that what with nursing, colic, diapers and bottles but that's what husbands are for. Or so I've heard."

Daphne laughed for the first time that day. "Thank you, Roz."

"For what?"

"For listening. For being honest. For being a good friend."

Roz waved a dismissive hand. "It's nothing. Call me whenever you need to talk or if you have any more questions. That's what Dr. Roz is for."

The two women laughed and moved their conversation to the kitchen. They spent the rest of the afternoon reminiscing about Roz's pregnancy, past loves, Daphne's plans for the baby's nursery, and the future. What started out as a confusing and hectic morning, ended up as a lovely afternoon with a woman who knew exactly what to say to a friend in need.

Later that evening, Daphne stood in front of the full length mirror in her enormous walk-in closet. Her body was unchanged, she was still slim, but as she lifted her t-shirt a small baby bump revealed itself, bringing a smile to her face. 

"My baby," she whispered. 

Daphne gently caressed her belly, musing about the day when she would be able to see her baby's face. Would he have her brown eyes or Niles' blue eyes? Would he be blond or dark haired like her? All these questions, and many others, filled her head. Perhaps seven months was a long time to wait, but like Roz kept saying, in the end it would all be worth it. She was still scared of what was to come but as long as she had Niles and everyone else by her side, this pregnancy would be a breeze. 

Hopefully.


End file.
